ineptcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomacy of Badgers and Bears
The King led them to the gallery, Sirium entered behind him. It was the same room Beechams had left shortly before. Windows that reached over ten metres high, illuminating the entire space with soft light from the north. Dusk was spectacular, Beechams thought as he took his seat at the high table. The Badgers took their seats at the sides of the table. Sirium nodded inwardly. Beechams sat at the head overlooking the entire vistage. The message was clear. ‘I rule over this domain. Gaze upon my works and despair.’ Sirium was nevertheless impressed, had never met one so astute in centuries, perhaps because they were the only ones who outlived anyone in the room ten times over. As soon as the last occupant had taken his seat Beechams started, ‘You seek a drawn border?’ ‘Indeed. We would find that it would solve a great many problems’ Sirium replied ‘You know we have claims over the area, for centuries’ Beechams looked at Sirium. ‘Yet never settled.’ ‘Areas do not need to be settled to have worth’ Sirium smiled, ‘Pardon your grace, we have much to learn of your culture’ ‘If it came to war between us, who would win?’ ‘Your grace?’ ‘You’ve been through the streets. You’ve seen my people, savagely proud. Twice the mass of any Badger, tell me Sirium, however bluntly you would like, who would win?’ ‘Your forces are formidable your grace.’ ‘Then why risk a war you know you might not win?’ ‘We do not provoke anyone. We have not broken any treaties.’ ‘Then why the peace delegation? The pursuit of peace is only necessary when conflict is imminent.’ Your highness, we seek to ensure a long and lasting definitive peace between our nations. In writing, bound by law. You would lose the war, badger. I’m not sure i would agree, we have suffered much and not relented yet. Much of the Badger military is caught up in securing Embassy mount and the former Neutral Zone. Your border with me is lightly defended, yet it encroaches on my territory. You are one of the most cunning races I have ever come across, but do not think me blind to your insurance policy. Yes? Knowledge that both our races have tried to keep secret.. And does Beardonia possess the means to utilise this knowledge? Indeed, as you know. As you have known for 20 years! So tell me Lord Sirium, with the knowledge that your enemy possesses savage warriors double your size and possesses devices of such destruction as to tear entire continents asunder, how would you win? How would you? How would anyone? The delegations are sent outside It appears we have reached the real reason for these talks Indeed so I will be blunt, I have only recently learnt the principles of the subatomic realm. My informants tell me that you’ve possesed these secrets for centuries. Maintaining your own warheads in storage, as insurance. As insurance. Indeed so, when you arrived in this land you looked like some of the most blood thirsty creatures to walk this earth. Many of my bears were actually impressed. Yet you didn’t bathe the land in atomic fire. You kept them hidden away from the world. You’ve seen them used, haven’t you? Yes. It’s a magnificent sight isn’t it? What the power of something so small and feeble can accomplish with the proper leverage A fact that Beardonia ought to keep in mind. Beechams smiled What’s your leverage then, lord Sirium? I recognise those eyes staring at me. You’ve lived a long time. As have you, so i’ve been told. Indeed. They both stare at each other I think we are beginning to understand one another. said Sirium Yes. Two old wise-men in the land of the young and foolish. Very well. If we are to discuss peace, then let us discuss peace. Indeed. The Badgerian Empire has indeed maintained a supply of warheads for insurance purposes, only to be used in the direst circumstances. For all we are blamed for, we will not be blamed for igniting the entire continent in flame! There is something to be said for the holding back of such power. When it would have assured you victory over anyone when you arrived. However this then begs the question, why did you even have them when you arrived? And why, in your flight from your ancient homeland, did you see fit to carry with you a supply of the most destructive weapons known in this world? You begin to see our situation. They are our insurance policy. .but not from you or the beavers. Who then? After reading through this continent’s history, around a century after the Evocation of Doom that ripped this continent asunder, there was a second cataclysm. No one here knows of it, they know only of the NIght of Terrors, where nearly every prophet, future seer or sooothsayer went mad on the same night. I remember that evening Nearly all prophets, your highness What I saw that night, Lord Sirium. I will not recount. I have lived a long time and I will take those visions to my grave. I will not ask you to revisit it. Only know that a few of us were made to witness those events with our own eyes, not thousands of miles away through half faded nightmares. I do not envy the Badger race. I have half glimpsed that which you fled from. For the sake and sanity of my people, your secret is safe. It is gratifying to know that our secret is known by one as long lived such as yourself. The young of the world can’t think in terms of more than 50 years. But we know, we know that which can bring a kingdom glory in twenty years but doom it in five hundred. The beavers, goblins, they wouldn’t understand the impact of this knowledge. They are reckless, chaotic. I hope you appreciate the irony of the Badgers calling Beavers chaotic. You’ve lived through our arrival, you’ve seen our strategy. I should think it would be clear to someone who’s lived long enough. Minor transgressions are forgotten in the mist of time, we’ve been careful to avoid any major incidents Yes. It’s the same tactic I employed. Pause We will not start a war. Neither of us will. We have our hands full with the re-invigorated Beaver nation and you with the goblins to the south. It would drain us. Indeed, but we both know this don’t we. You know I came not to discuss a peace treaty. But to get the measure of the leader who, more than anyone else, knows of our cause. It is gratifying to meet him and find him with one of the sharpest minds in the continent. And you Sirium, are one of the few religious figures I know that speak clear and concise sense. we will need to draw up some kind of treaty for the people. Something to show of our countries continued peace. Indeed, I will request the maps from the cartographers. And some refreshments. We must give the impression of hard fought negotiation. Indeed, let us do diplomacy.